


The First Time

by WendiMyDarling



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendiMyDarling/pseuds/WendiMyDarling
Summary: A collection of Henry’s firsts.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Reader
Kudos: 2





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Was flexing my creative and descriptive writing, and had all the sentimental feels today. Hope you like it.

[GIF by jacquellinejoy](https://tmblr.co/Zmriwb2egYyha)

* * *

Never in my life had I thought that a business trip would lead me to the most significant moment of my life.

There was beauty in the park, surrounded by the city. Kensington Gardens was similar to Central Park that way. I made certain that when my company booked this trip I would be staying near enough to go for a run in the morning, and this particular morning was absolutely stunning. The sun was just barely cresting through the tops of the trees, its burning rays penetrating into the mist as if to say, “it’s my turn now.” The music in my headphones changed to a song I didn’t care for in the moment, so I looked down at my watch to change it. Before I could switch the song, I crashed into someone very large and solid, the impact knocking me straight to the ground, flat on my back. 

The situation struck me funny, and I began to laugh, hard. Squeezing my eyes closed, I shook with mirth and dropped my headphones from my ears to around my neck, the upbeat tempo no longer drowning out the incessant apologies tumbling from the man’s mouth. Strong hands grabbed my arms and helped me stand, as the man continued apologizing. I focused on his voice.

“… my god, are you okay? I was muckin’ about with my phone and I wasn’t watching where I was going, I’m really sorry. Are you okay?”

 _I recognize his voice_ , I thought, still smiling as I brushed off my backside. Looking up at the stranger, I realized why. _Oh my god_.

“Henry.”

* * *

The night air had a slight chill in it, leftover from the long, brutal winter. The trees showed the promise of life, as their buds had begun the arduous task of breaking through the tough outer shell of their branches. We ambled down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, drinking up the sights and sounds of twilight. I’d asked him to show me around the mews homes district, and seeing as though he lived in the area, he knew the place well. The street lamps came on as we perused the streets, and he showed me some of his favorite houses. I went to cross the street but he caught my hand, pulling me close to his chest as a car barrelled too near us around a corner.

“Does that happen often?” I asked him, breathing hard.

“You get used to it I guess,” he grinned.

I expected him to let go and he did, mostly. He kept my hand in his as we continued the tour. I didn’t really hear what he said next, as my heart was pounding in my ears, focused solely on the way his hand felt around mine. It was big and the insides of his knuckles were calloused, but he’d laced our fingers together and the pads of his fingertips were soft. Strength radiated from his palm, and a sudden wave of overwhelming security washed over me. I felt safe with him, and not just in the sense that I could trust him, but that if anyone were to attempt to hurt me he could rip them apart with his bare hands. The thought was comforting.

* * *

We neared the small bed and breakfast I was staying at. It was late, and yet our pace had slowed from ambling to a crawl. Neither of us wanted the night to be over, as much as we knew it was. As we came upon the inn, I swung my purse around to fish my keys out of the abyss of it’s center-most pocket.

“Wait.” Henry said. He pulled me into a small alley next to the building and I looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to say goodnight in private.”

Henry looked down at me, pushing a lock of hair that had fallen in front of my eye out of the way. His eyes weren’t looking at mine, they were resting squarely on my lips. My heart pounded. All of the air left my lungs in a hurry. I tilted my head, wordlessly granting him permission, and he began his descent, dropping his head down painfully slowly. At the first brush of his lips my nerves lit on fire, feeling every slight movement of his mouth through mine. My hands trembled as I raised them to caress his jaw, pulling him in closer, deeper. Uninhibited, he slipped his tongue along the outer rim of my lips. His hand cupped the back of my neck, holding my head gently, yet firmly, so that he could taste every part of my mouth. 

We finally broke away from each other, panting. Henry rested his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes with a wistful look that I didn’t quite understand.

“When does your flight leave?” he whispered.

 _Never_. 

“Tomorrow morning, early.”

“So I won’t get the chance to see you again I suppose.”

 _You can stay the night with me_.

“No, I suppose you’re right, this is goodbye.”

Henry closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling softly.

“Is it crazy that I only just met you, and yet I feel like my heart is breaking at the thought of you leaving?”

I stroked his cheek with my thumb, wishing with all my heart that I could come up with the words to express just how much I felt exactly the same way.

“It’s not crazy at all, Henry.”

* * *

Four months. It had been four, long agonizing months of nothing but text messages and video chats since that night in England. Henry referred to me as his girlfriend to others, and yet nearly the entirety of our relationship had been technological. Though we’d done some dirty talk, the wonderfully physical aspect of a new relationship just wasn’t there, and I missed him terribly. I wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to feel him pressed against me. I wanted to make love to him, I wanted to fuck him into the wall. I wanted to wake up in the morning and see him lying there next to me, I wanted to be able to reach out and hold his hand if I wanted. I wanted to smell him again, wrapped in a bear hug at the end of a long day. I wanted his presence. I wanted him. 

He was coming to the states. To my house, in the _states_. I only had him for forty-eight hours, but it was enough. I heard the car door shut outside my house and bolted outside, throwing my arms around his shoulders as he picked me up and walked into the house.

“So this is my house,” I breathed, barely taking the time to talk instead of kiss. 

“You can give me a tour later,” Henry mumbled around my lips, “For now, the bedroom will do.”

 _Okay_.

I pointed behind me, murdering his face with my mouth. I didn’t care how sloppy I was being; it had been too long. Henry didn’t seem to mind either. He found the bed and dropped me on it, pulling his shirt over his head. I stared at him as he did; I know it sounds cliche, but he really was even more beautiful in person. He grinned and tugged at my clothes, bringing me back to the moment. I stripped as fast as he did and he was on my body in a flash, his hands snaking instantly between my legs and into my center.

“This isn’t going to be long, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you later,” he apologized.

“That’s okay, I don’t take much,” I breathed, gasping as his fingers worked their magic. He discovered quickly that I was right, I was over the edge in moments, writhing beneath him. Henry stared at me in awe as he brought me through my orgasm, relishing the sounds I made and the way my face scrunched up in pleasure. As the wave subsided he kissed my neck, nibbling up to my earlobe.

“Condom?”

“I’m on the pill and I’m clean, go for it.”

Go for it he did. He slid his large, heavy girth seamlessly into my core and stilled, much to my wanton chagrin.

“Oh my god, Henry, I’m not that fragile, would you fucking _move_?” 

With his eyebrow raised, Henry quickly established a punishing rhythm. I couldn’t get enough of him. My hands were everywhere, squeezing his thighs, his biceps, his chest. I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him as if he was going off to war. I let him use me completely, chasing his release as he thrust into me with reckless abandon. The air grew thick and the only sounds to be heard was that of skin slapping skin, ragged breaths and weighted sighs as need overtook everything else important. Because it wasn’t important. This… this was what mattered. Him, and me, together. 

_Finally_. 

* * *

I had gotten in the shower, followed closely by Henry. We were talking about something while washing our bodies, and I felt a long hair tangled in the crevasse of my thighs. I pulled it out and both of us looked at it incredulously as I stuck it to the wall. 

“That’s quite a magic trick,” Henry quipped, smirking.

“I know, right? I should go to Vegas,” I joked, “I’d have my very own side show. ‘Come one, come all; come and see the girl who can pull the hairs from the top of her head, through her body and out of her vagina!’” 

Henry put his hand on his chest and laughed, deep, throaty, and beautiful. I laughed with him, enjoying his reaction. It took a lot to make the man laugh, but somehow I was able to do it all the time. I relished that fact. I closed my eyes and rinsed my hair as Henry wiped his face on the towel, removing the last traces of mirth from his eyes.

“God, I love you.”

My eyes shot open.

“What?”

Henry looked at me, bashful. He clearly hadn’t meant to share that thought out loud just yet. It was out though, so he squared his shoulders and looked at me, a soft warmth over taking his features.

“I love you.”

_I love you too!_

“I’m… I’m not quite ready to say it. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine, love. It doesn’t change how I feel. Come here.”

Henry pulled me close, lifting me up as he often did so that my head was at his height. He kissed me deliberately, trying to show me with his lips the truth he spoke with his words. I kissed him in return, hoping that he would know that I was almost where he was. Almost.

* * *

“You don’t get to walk away from me when we’re fighting, that’s not how this works.”

“We’re going circles, and you are too upset right now to see anything but your side, so that’s exactly how this works.”

“I thought you’d like the surprise!”

I sighed, whirling on him in anger.

“Of course I like the surprise, I love the surprise. But you can’t just book a flight for me and expect me to be happy about it, Henry, that’s not how this works! I have a job, and a limited amount of vacation time, and I can’t just drop everything and leave if I want to. You don’t get to make those decisions for me, especially if we’ve already agreed to something else!”

Henry blanched at my words.

“I wasn’t trying to make a decision for you. I wanted to see you.”

“Then come and see me, babe, but we make decisions together. We already agreed that I wasn’t going to Durrell, you can’t just decide that I am and then expect me to go along with it. I have friends, and commitments, and I can’t back out of them just because you bought me a plane ticket.”

Henry stared at me, hurt, his eyes boring into me as if he could will me to see things his way. I softened my gaze, stepping over to him and placing my hand on his arm.

“Look, I spent years in a relationship where I didn’t get to make choices for myself. I wasn’t allowed to do things, or say no to things, and I don’t like when decisions are made for me. If you had really wanted me there that badly, then you should have talked to me about it. You and I are a team; I want us to make big decisions together.”

This knowledge broke the tension; Henry’s anger abated at once. 

“You’re right, I should have come to you. I just hate to seem like a clingy sap is all; I miss you like crazy.”

I pushed the curl on his forehead that had shaken loose in his fury back into his well-tamed mop, cupping his cheek in my hand.

“You know I miss you too, right? That I’m absolutely crazy about you, and wish more than anything that I could come see you whenever I want. We’re just not there yet, and that’s okay. But I can see us being there at some point.”

“You can?”

 _Oh my heart_. _When is he going to realize just how valuable he is?_

“Of course I can, Henry. I love you.”

The smile on Henry’s face at my admission couldn’t have been bigger if he’d tried. He scooped me up, wrapping his arms around me in the tightest embrace he could manage. I held him close, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as the weight of my words sank in. I did love him. I love everything about him. I love his drive, his compassion, his love for his job. I love his ability to care, and to make you feel like when you spoke, you were the only person in the room. I love the goofy way he plays with others, the way he can crack a joke at the most inopportune moment. I love his hair in the morning, wild and untamed. I love how hard he works. And I love the way he loves me, caring for me and making me feel more alive and cherished than I’d ever felt in my lifetime. Yes, I love him.

* * *

We were standing on the rocks in Jersey, dressed to the nines. Twilight had just taken over the bay, and a balmy breeze blew in, gently covering my arms with goosebumps. Everything in sight was the perfect shade of beautiful, but the world around us had completely faded; it was just me and Henry. He had swept me into a deep kiss, dipping me low as his mouth claimed mine. 

_I hope I never forget this_.

I could hear our closest family and friends whooping and hollering, but the only thing I cared about was him. Time stood still as we sunk into this moment, searing it’s memory into our brains, into our hearts, into our flesh. He was mine, and I was his. We surfaced for air, grinning stupidly at each other, and turned to face the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you for the first time, Mr., and Mrs., Henry Cavill!”


End file.
